


Can't Stop The Feeling

by pb_and_j



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: "So just dance, dance, dance..."





	Can't Stop The Feeling

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_OaFfjk7HM>

Hi! I recently watched the Pitch Perfect movies (I know, I'm late) and I loved them! I made this little edit of the films and would appreciate it if you guys watched it :)


End file.
